Sakuno's Character
by BlackRain105
Summary: People used to look down on her. People used to mock her. People used to push her around. But, they were wrong. Things changed on that day. The day she met the new students that will change her life forever. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Whoa! My second story and I haven't been able to finish my first! Uwah!! Forgive me guys!! I had to get my mind to release this idea and that means longer time to update!! WaaH!! Forgive meee!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis and, sadly, never will.

* * *

Summary

People used to look down on her. People used to mock her. People used to push her around. People used to think and talk of her as someone who can _never_ improve. But, they were _wrong_. Things changed on _that day_. The day she found _those. _The day _new students_ transferred to her school. The day she _proved people wrong_. The day she improved. The day she _changed_.

* * *

Nighttime

A brunette whose hair reached her bottom was standing on her balcony, leaning on the railings. She was staring at the stars in the sky, her loose brown hair dancing in the evening breeze. Her eyes were looking at the stars interestedly. She sighed as memories from this afternoon flooded her mind.

Flashback 

A girl with auburn locks was walking down the school corridor. Her head bowed down, her bangs' shadow hiding her depressed and disappointed face. She has just gotten a failing grade in English… again, ending up scolded by the teacher about her poor grades. She just sighed as she continued walking through the seemingly endless corridor towards the school's tennis courts.

Her first destination was the changing rooms to change from her green school uniform to her tennis clothes. She tied her long, usually let down hair into a high ponytail and wore a flower clip to keep her bangs away from her face. She also wore her headband and wristbands. She sat down to put on her tennis shoes when a couple of seniors came in. They saw her sitting on the bench and walked to stand in front of her.

There were three of them, all wearing smirks on their faces. They started insulting the brunette and counted of all of her flaws. The girl, clearly out-numbered, decided to just keep quiet and not retaliate, continuing to tie her tennis shoes' laces. Once finished, she grabbed her racket and went straight out of changing room, not sparing the seniors a glance.

The three girls, however, did not like how the brunette just ignored them. One of them, who was probably the leader, shouted something, which made the brunette stop in her tracks and stiffen. Something that struck her heart and left a deep wound. The senior girls snickered amongst themselves, satisfied for hitting a sensitive spot. The brunette continued walking as soon as the girls started snickering, bowing her head in the process.

Tennis practice seemed to fly by. It ended soon and the brunette was called by the club captain. The club captain told the girl that her form needs a lot more practice. She just nodded at her captain's words, letting all of it sink in, and then went to the changing rooms again to change back into her uniform.

She gathered all of her tennis equipment and got her school bag then headed towards the academy's gate where she saw a boy with a white cap. She walked towards the boy and both of them walked home together. When they reached the intersection where they would usually separate ways, she asked him a question.

She asked the boy what he thought of her tennis abilities. The boy just smirked at the girl and told her his favorite catch phrase that struck her heart. Making it the fourth time this day someone's words had cut deep. She bowed at the boy, bidding him farewell as she turned around and started running. She ran away from the boy, letting all of her tears spill down her flushed cheeks from her stinging eyes.

End of Flashback 

The brunette breathed out another sigh as she propped her elbows on the balcony's railings, letting her head rest on her palms. She remembered the words that have struck a cord.

'_You're a failure. No matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you practice, you can never improve in tennis. Everything you do is useless.'_

She lifted her head from her palms and straightened her back. Her eyes stung. She fought the fresh batch of tears from spilling out of her eyes.

'_Ryuzaki-san, your grades are way below average. If you don't raise your grades soon, I might have to give you a failing grade. And when you have a failing grade, you are not allowed to attend your club.'_

She bowed her head. She shut her eyes tight, still holding back all of the tears threatening to come out.

'_Your form needs more work, Sakuno. You have to practice harder. Your form hasn't improved that much at all since last meeting. Maybe you aren't for the tennis club.'_

Her shoulders were shaking now. She clenched the railings, trying to stop her body from shaking as well.

'_Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki.'_

Her head snapped up and her eyes flew open. The tears, which she has been fighting to keep from falling, are now rolling down her cheeks. She bowed her head down again as she repeated what her tennis prince has said to her. "I still have… lots more… to work on… right?" her voice just above a whisper.

The brunette, now known as Ryuzaki Sakuno, wiped her face free of the salty liquid and retreated back to her bedroom. She crawled onto her bed and sat near the headboard. She pulled her knees to her chest, folded her arms over her knees and buried her face in her arms. Still feeling depressed, she recited a prayer in her head. 'Oh, Kami-sama, I pray to you to give me strength and courage. Please help me become who I want to be. Please help me improve and become better.' And with that, she crawled under the cover of her bed and went to slumber.

The Next Morning

Chocolate orbs were revealed from beneath sleepy eyelids. Sakuno stood up and began fixing her bed. As she smoothed out her blanket, she noticed that there was a bump on it indicating that something is beneath it. Curiosity got the best of her and what she saw made her scream at the top of her lungs, "W-w-what in the w-world?! W-w-where d-did these c-come from?!"

* * *

Whew! I finally finished it's prologue! Yipee for me! And I did it on my birthday!! Yay me!! hehehe... Anyways, hope you liked the story! Please review!

Over and out!

BlackRain105


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well. here's the second chapter!! Please do enjoy and leave some comments alright? Thanks so much you guys!

Oh! And I'm really surprised 'cause many of you guys know about _that_ anime! heheh... To those who don't know it, SoRRy! No sPoiLinG! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis and, sadly, never will.

* * *

_Chapter Recap_

_The brunette, now known as Ryuzaki Sakuno, wiped her face free of the salty liquid and retreated back to her bedroom. She crawled onto her bed and sat near the headboard. She pulled her knees to her chest, folded her arms over her knees and buried her face in her arms. Still feeling depressed, she recited a prayer in her head. 'Oh, Kami-sama, I pray to you to give me strength and courage. Please help me become who I want to be. Please help me improve and become better.' And with that, she crawled under the cover of her bed and went to slumber._

_The Next Morning_

_Chocolate orbs were revealed from beneath sleepy eyelids. Sakuno stood up and began fixing her bed. As she smoothed out her blanket, she noticed that there was a bi beneath it. Curiosity got the best of her and what she saw made her scream at the top of her lungs, "W-w-what in the w-world?! W-w-where d-did these c-come from?!"_

_End Recap_

* * *

Sakuno stared with widened eyes at the 'things' in her bed. "E-eggs?" she muttered disbelievingly. "How could they have gotten here?" she wondered, asking no one in particular. And indeed, two unique eggs were sitting comfortably on her bed. She reached out a hand and touched one of the eggs gingerly. 'It's warm.' Was her surprised thought as her fingers came in contact with the egg. She held one on each hand and examined it's unique designs.

The one on her right was bright pink. It had a neon-green tennis ball and white tennis racket at the center-front. There were circles scattered all over it. And when examined closely, you'll notice that the circles were actually different kinds of balls used in different sports. Basketballs, soccer balls, tennis balls and baseballs and others as well!

The one on her left was a dark blue. It had a book and pen at the center front. This time, squares were scattered all over the egg. Inside the squares were different expressions and emotions.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard her grandmother shout from downstairs. "Sakuno! Get up already! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"Eh? Late?" she looked at her digital clock and saw the numbers, "seven-thirty" she mumbled absent-mindedly. It took a while for her brain to register the time, and when it finally did. "Eh?! Seven-thirty?! I'm late!" she exclaimed as she dashed to the bathroom and left the eggs on her bed.

**../**Time Skip**\..**

**../**Eight-fifteen**\..**

'Whew. I made it.', thought Sakuno as she sat down on her seat near the window. She hung her bag on the corner of her seat and propped her elbows on the table, entwining her fingers. She proceeded to lazily gaze at the sky as she remembered the events that occurred earlier this morning.

**../**Flashback**\..**

"Wah! I'm late! I'm late!" cried Sakuno as she hastily brushed her damp hair trying to rid of all the tangles and knots. She sat on her bed as she hurriedly wore her socks. She stood up after doing so and went to get her bag. Her gaze fell on the eggs that are now safely placed atop her bedside table. She contemplated on whether or not she is going to bring the eggs to school and finally decided on the former. She carefully wrapped them in a towel and placed them inside her bag. She closed it and noticed the glowing numbers 08:00 which made her scream "I'M LAAAATE!!" and then she ran downstairs and thought, 'Mou! Why did grandma have to leave me! She could've waited a little longer!' She hurriedly stepped in her brown school shoes and sprinted to school, silently praising herself for running laps to improve her stamina and speed.

**../**End Flashback**\..**

She sighed and breathed out a sigh. She partially opened her schoolbag and peeked at its contents including the two eggs. 'So I guess I wasn't just imagining things.' She thought while staring at the eggs when she heard a familiar squeal making Sakuno hastily close her bag.

"Sakuno!!" cried a girl with shoulder length orange hair. The girl was running towards Sakuno and immediately engulfed the said girl in an oxygen depriving bear hug. "T-Tomo-chan. C-Can't b-breathe." She gasped in between breathes as the girl finally released her and allowed her lungs to have access to much needed oxygen. The girl that Sakuno referred to as 'Tomo-chan' is her childhood friend, Osakada Tomoka. She's stuck by Sakuno since kindergarten until now that they're 9th graders and graduating middle school.

"Sakuno! Guess what! Guess what!" her best friend squealed while jumping up and down. "Err… The teacher's absent?" Sakuno guessed. "Wrong!" Tomoka exclaimed while giggling. "There are new students! Three of them!" Sakuno made a small smile and asked "Oh. Wh-" but was cut off by a boy in her class. "Osakada-san, did you swallow a microphone or something? Your loud voice is making my ears bleed!" exclaimed a brown haired boy. "Well, sor-ry Mr. five-years-of-tennis-experience. I can't help it that I'm excited.", countered Tomoka with a glare. And so, the match begins!

Sakuno had a small smile on her lips as she watched her two friends bicker. She was actually entertained by the way the two of them communicate, through insults and quarreling. She watched them with amusement as she heard screams and squeals from the door's direction. She looked and saw that girls crowding the door, even Tomoka stopped her bickering with Horio to see who made such a commotion. They were surrounding something or someone. She thought it was the new students but was proven wrong when she heard their shouts of 'Ryoma-sama'.

A sad smile played on her lips as she reminisced what he had told her yesterday and almost thought of not greeting him, but decided against it when he saw the raven haired, amber-eyed lad make his way to his seat. Sakuno managed to form a small smile on her lips as she greeted the lad, "Good morning, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma nodded in reply to the greeting and sat down on his seat, which is the seat in front of the one on Sakuno's right.

A little while later, the school bell rang. Some of the more disciplined students settled sown obediently in their seats while the rest were still up and chatting with their classmates. Well, on some of the girls' state, ogling and drooling on the amber-eyed lad. The teacher entered the classroom and saw the students. She ordered them to sit down on their respective seats, earning a couple of groans and complaints from some of them, mostly from the girls, before greeting them. "Good morning, class!" "Good morning, ma'am!" the students replied in a chorus.

The teacher smiled at them and said, "Today, as some of you may already know, we have new students. Please come in."

* * *

Well... that's it for the second chapter! Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's too short for your taste... I'll try to make the next chapter longer... And I'm sad to say that school is going to start on the... umm... I'm not sure but my classmates say on the sixteenth! (Lucky us!) Oh well... I'll try to daydream as much as possible in school for upcoming chapters! Hehe... But, Updates will now come around once every or evrery two months... SoRRy!!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:

moonlover26, anonymous, Torogi, candice, Riza

KNOWN REVIEWERS:

Otakugal, kataragirl11, Hoku ala, shea-chan05, FujixSaku0709, FullmetalChrome, LilliumKiss, Funabisenu, -fUjI-lAwLiEt-

Over and out!

BlackRain105


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! Finally! I was able to update the story! Hey, I tried to make it longer, and, here's the result... I know, it's still short! Ugh... I'm a failure at making chapters long... Forgive me and excuse me as I drown myself in self-pity... Enjoy the chapter, 'kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis _and _Shugo Chara and, sadly, never will.

* * *

_Chapter Recap_

_A little while later, the school bell rang. Some of the more disciplined students settled sown obediently in their seats while the rest were still up and chatting with their classmates. Well, on some of the girls' state, ogling and drooling on the amber-eyed lad. The teacher entered the classroom and saw the students. She ordered them to sit down on their respective seats, earning a couple of groans and complaints from some of them, mostly from the girls, before greeting them. "Good morning, class!" "Good morning, ma'am!" the students replied in a chorus._

_The teacher smiled at them and said, "Today, as some of you may already know, we have new students. Please come in."_

_End Recap_

* * *

Three students entered the classroom, one girl and two boys. The girl had pink hair that reaches her shoulders and amber eyes. The shorter one of the two boys had blonde hair and red eyes. And the taller one had red hair and yellow-greenish eyes.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher told them. The pink haired girl was the one who spoke up first.

"Hinamori Amu. 14 years old." The girl said in a bored tone.

"Hotori Tadase. 15 years old. Please treat me well." The blonde said quite shyly.

"Souma Kukai. 15 years old. Hope we can all be friends!" The red-head said energetically. 'He sounds so much like Eiji-senpai.', was the thought of a certain raven haired boy.

"Ok. So, who wants to be their partners?" the teacher asked, turning to the seated students. He sweat dropped as he saw that almost all of the students' hands were raised. Seeing this, he decided to choose himself.

"Ah, Hinamori-san and Tadase-kun, please take the last row seats beside the window. And Souma-kun, you can sit beside Ryuzaki-san. Ryuzaki-san, please raise your hand." But, Sakuno was too busy gazing out the window that she didn't hear the angry and rising voice of her teacher.

"Ryuzaki-san. Ryuzaki-san? Ryuzaki-san!"

"Huh? Oh. Ehh! Sorry, sensei!" apologized Sakuno, bowing her head.

"Sit beside her, Souma-kun.", said the teacher.

"Eh?" Sakuno blinked three times and saw a red haired boy approach the empty seat next to her.

"Hi! Ryuzaki-san, right? I'm Souma Kukai!" the red head introduced himself to Sakuno.

"Ah, nice to meet you Souma-kun!" she replied with a smile.

"Ahem. Ryuzaki-san, do you mind giving them a tour later on?" the teacher interrupted them.

"Not at all, sensei." She said with an even brighter smile. "I'd be glad to tour them around."

"Ok. That settles it then. Since we have new students, free period." He announced.

The students cheered and some of them immediately started conversations with one another. Sakuno was smiling at Kukai as she said, "Sorry about earlier, Souma-kun. And welcome to Seishun Gakuen!"

"Oh, I didn't mind what happened. Thanks for the warm welcome! Oh, and please call me Kukai!" he said returning the smile.

"Then you can call me Sakuno, Kukai-kun."

"Sweet! Sakuno-chan, Seigaku's a tennis school, right?"

"Yup."

"Cool! I love sports! Maybe we can play sometime?"

"Umm, sure, I'd love to. But, I'm not that good. Maybe you can give me pointers?"

"Sure! Hmm, what inspired you to play tennis?"

Sakuno blushed. "Well, umm, you see…" 'Wow, it's been a long time since I've stuttered like this." She thought.

She sighed and inhaled, "You see, there was this boy that I met before. Well, I saw him play and he was pretty good for a guy his age. He inspired me to play the sport, and I still haven't given up even though I'm not that good." She finished, blushing a little bit.

"Oh. That's nice." He said with a small smile. He then remembered his friends whose seats were just behind them. "Ah! Sakuno-chan! These are my friends! Guys, meet Sakuno-chan!" he said as he positioned himself sideways on the chair so that he can see his friends.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Ryuzaki Sakuno. You can call me Sakuno if you want." She said with a smile.

"Hinamori Amu. Just call me Amu, ok, Sakuno-chan?" Amu told the brunette.

"Hotori Tadase. You can call me whatever you like, Ryuzaki-san." Stated Tadase calmly.

"Yeah, anything but 'prince'." Kukai whispered to Sakuno.

"Huh? Why would I call him that?" she whispered back.

"No reason. Just don't call him that, ok?"

"Ok."

"So, what school did you guys come from again? And why did you transfer here of all the schools?"

Kukai looked at Tadase and Amu as if asking permission from them through his eyes. Both of them nodded giving him an 'ok'. He looked back at Sakuno, smiling.

"We came from Seiyo Academy. We transferred here 'cause we're looking for someone. Someone from our old school told us that the person we we're looking for studies here. Well, that's it basically."

"Oh. Can you guys describe that person? Maybe I can help you find that student." Sakuno offered.

"We don't know how that person looks like. Heck, we don't even know what that person's gender is!" exclaimed Amu.

"But, we will know that he/she is the one we're looking for as soon as we find him/her." Tadase pointed out.

"All we is that he/she has something that can help us. And that she can do something others can't" Kukai added.

"Wow." Sakuno breathed. "That student must be an amazing person."

"Yeah. I can't wait to finally meet that person."

Unknown to them, a pair of amber eyes were watching them.

**../**After School**\..**

A brunette, pinkette, blonde, and red head were walking around the school grounds. The brunette was leading the way and pointing to various places and telling the small group about it. As they passed the tennis courts, they saw students in tennis jerseys running laps. Sakuno stared at the tennis regulars while telling the group that Seigaku was famous for its tennis team.

As she finished, she turned to face them and her eyes went wide as platters. 'W-what are th-those things?!' she thought to herself. She looked a little more intently and saw five fairy-like things floating around the new students. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. She reopened them to see nothing but thin air.

'You were just hallucinating, Sakuno. This isn't Mirumo de Pon. This is real life. Fairies don't exist, do they? No! You're just tired and seeing things. Yeah, that's right.' She tried to convince herself but a bit unsuccessful.

She didn't notice that she was already staring off into space until Kukai tapped her shoulder. She focused her eyes on him and saw his concerned face. "Everything all right, Sakuno-chan?" he asked. "Hmm, yeah. I'm fine." She answered with a small smile.

'It was just my imagination. It wasn't real.'

**../**At A-Burgers**\..**

"And you know, she was amazing! She is the best dancer I have ever seen. You should've seen her dance. She was so graceful and her moves were flawless." Amu trailed on about the time she slept over at her old classmate's house.

Sakuno, Tadase and Kukai were smiling at her. It was quite a rare sight for other people to see Amu act animatedly and carefree. That was what Tadase and Kukai told her. So, she just sat back and smiled at Amu, feeling honoured to have been able to see her like this.

The group had decided to stop by at a fast food joint for a snack. Nobody declined seeing as all of them were quite hungry. Sakuno had recommended that they eat at 'A-Burgers', telling them that it was pretty famous and that the food there was delicious. It was also in their path way home so they didn't really mind.

And here they were now, sitting at a table near the window and talking about random stuff. They were having a grand time, especially Sakuno. That was, until she saw _those things_ again. She let out a small shriek and immediately covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the things in front of her.

The group turned to look at her, curious and concerned at the same time. Kukai, who was seated beside her, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at his once again concerned face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakuno just stared at him for a while until she saw one of the floating _things_ take a seat on his shoulder. She gasped as she raised and pointed a shaking finger to his shoulder which the _thing_ has occupied. "W-what's that th-thing o-on your shoulder?!" she exclaimed in a low voice.

The group looked at Kukai's shoulder and their mouths went agape. Their eyes turned back to Sakuno. They stared at her disbelievingly for a while before Kukai suddenly threw his arms around her.

"We found you!!" he exclaimed, obviously overjoyed.

"H-huh?" asked a bewildered and furiously blushing Sakuno.

* * *

A/N:

1. Ok, I finally found out that they go to Seiyo Academy! (Did I spell that right?)

2. Err, is the fast food joint in POT really A-Burgers or did I get that wrong?

3. Is Kukai's eye color yellow-green?

Umm, yeah... I have a lot of unsure parts here, so, I hope that you guys can help me! Well, school starts next week and tomorrow I have to help clean our school with my fellow officers... Ugh, I don't wanna... But I gotta... anyways, hope you like it! To those who have time and are willing to sacrifice it for me, please go to my profile and vote on my poll. It's a very important matter to me as a beginning author. Thank you!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:

moonlover26: geez, I wish I could PM you but it seems like you don't have an account here... XD

shaira, Aurora Rose, katrina: thanks for the awesome reviews!

KNOWN REVIEWERS:

FujixSaku0709, sakurateodoro, DarkXSpades, Hoku ala, Otakugal, Funabisenu, Yin's Crescent, Ao Kudo, FullmetalChrome, shea-chan05, -fUjI-lAwLiEt-, shokogoddess11, snowygirl55, nequam-tenshi

Over and Out!

BlackRain105


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! I finally updated! Ugh, don't you guys kill me! I have a busy schedule and F.Y.I., my body is still aching from dance practices! Geez, to those who might care and are interested, I've been crying my eyes out all week because of personal matters you might NEVER know. Besides, this school year is HELL for me, my classmates, heck, even for our adviser! But, that's all in the past, better to look forward to the future that to mope around about the past, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis _and _Shugo Chara and, sadly, never will

Here's Chapter Three of my story, Sakuno's Character!! –insert applause and background music here- (LOL)

* * *

_Chapter Recap_

"_W-what's that th-thing o-on your shoulder?!" she exclaimed in a low voice._

_The group looked at Kukai's shoulder and their mouths went agape. Their eyes turned back to Sakuno. They stared at her disbelievingly for a while before Kukai suddenly threw his arms around her._

"_We found you!!" he exclaimed, obviously overjoyed._

"_H-huh?" asked a bewildered and furiously blushing Sakuno._

_End Recap_

* * *

Sakuno's elbows were propped on top of the table, her fingers massaging her throbbing head. On the other hand, Amu, Tadase and Kukai were all sitting with their eyes closed and calmly sipping their drinks. Sakuno slowly raised her head and her gaze fell on Tadase.

"Ok, so you're telling me that I'm one of you guys? A Guardian?" asked a very confused Sakuno.

Tadase nodded his head and answered her with a short and simple, 'yes.'

"And, these… things…" she trailed, "are called Shugo Chara?"

"Yup." answered Amu.

"But…" the brunette continued "how come I can see them? I mean, I don't have a Shugo Chara myself so, how and why?"

Tadase opened his eyes to reveal his crimson orbs. He looked straight at Sakuno and asked "Have you ever wished to be someone else? To change your personality? To be like someone you admire?"

"Hai." She answered honestly.

Amu continued for Tadase, "And then the next morning, you suddenly spot uniquely patterned eggs beside you that came from absolutely nowhere?"

Sakuno nodded her head, unable to find her voice.

Then, it was Kukai's turn, "Well, that's where a Shugo Chara comes from. A Shugo Chara is born from one of those eggs which are actually a person's 'would-be self'. And the fact that you can see our Shugo Chara means that you have your own Shugo Chara."

"But I don't have my own Shugo Chara…" said Sakuno.

"Ah, then that means that yours are about to hatch. You have the same case as my younger sister, Ami. She's able to see our Shugo Charas yet she doesn't have her own." Amu explained.

Sakuno nodded, meaning she understood. Suddenly, Tadase spoke up, "Ryuzaki-san, do you mind showing us your eggs?"

"Hmm, sure." She said as she dazedly looked for the eggs in her bag. Then, a sudden thought went through her and she asked, "Wait. How did you know I have eggs instead of just an egg?"

"The first king told us," answered Amu. Sakuno just nodded and continued searching for the eggs.

"He was the one who ordered us to come here and find you." Tadase continued.

"If I remember it correctly, he told us to 'Find and protect the guardian with two eggs.'" Kukai finished.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she froze. She slowly turned her head away from her bag to look at the three newbies to see that they had confused looks. She composed herself, took a deep breath and then…

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean 'protect' me? Am I in some kind of trouble? Is my life in danger? Is having Shugo Charas bad?!" she asked them continuously.

"Uhmm… No… Well, kinda…" Kukai trailed.

Sakuno was horror-struck and crept out because of the information.

"But, don't worry!" Amu quickly said. "That's one of the reasons we're here. To protect you."

"From?" Sakuno asked.

"Easter." Tadase answered.

"Uhmm… Hotori-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Easter is a _holiday_. How can a holiday be dangerous to me?" she inquired.

The three Guardians laughed at Sakuno's statement. Kukai wiped away a few tears that had escaped his eyes as he answered her, "Saku-chan, Easter isn't a holiday."

"Yes it is."

"Well, the Easter we're telling you isn't"

"Then, what is it?"

"It's an organization that extracts people's eggs in an attempt to locate the Embryo, a special egg that is believed to grant ANY wish of the person who possesses it. In the process, the extracted eggs either become X eggs or X characters, which they destroy after finding out that it's not the Embryo." Tadase explained.

Sakuno gasped and exclaimed, "What a terrible thing to do!"

Amu nodded. "That's why we're here. It's our job to protect the eggs, including yours, and find the Embryo before Easter does. In addition, we want you to join us because the First King sees a great power within you."

After understanding every single detail and information that they had told her, she showed them her eggs. Tadase took them carefully in his hands and smiled gently at Sakuno. 'They're going to hatch soon,' he told her as he returned them to her.

Afterwards, they bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways home.

**../**That evening**\..**

Sakuno plopped down onto her pink bed, burying her face in her pillows. Seeing as it's already quite late, she was clad in light blue PJs with white cloud patterns all over it and her hair was left loose, out of its usual ponytail. _'I can't believe that because of a wish and these new transfer students, my life is taking on a big twist. I just hope that it's for the better.'_ Was the brunette thought as her chocolate orbs disappeared underneath her eyelids and let sleep succumb her.

**../**The Next Day**\..**

Sakuno sighed as she stood in front of her classroom's door. She pushed it open and entered. She muttered a small and tired 'ohayou,' as she passed by her crush's seat and proceeded to her own seat. Unbeknownst to her, two concerned amber eyes were following her every move. That was until she finally got to her seat where another person continued the job.

"Sakuno-chan! What happened to you? Didn't you sleep last night?" inquired the concerned red head.

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry, I'm okay. I just… had some trouble sleeping." She answered him, and part of what she said was true.

_'Trouble sleeping? Tch. Yeah right. You're the worst liar, Ryuzaki.'_ Thought the tennis prodigy.

"Oh, okay." Kukai said, worry and concern still etched on his features as she looked at the tired Sakuno.

_'Che, he can't even tell that it was a lie. There's still something that she's hiding.' _He thought as she tried to figure out what that something was.

But what he didn't know was that Kukai was thinking almost the same thing as he was, _'Saku-chan is lying. But, if she's not ready to tell me yet, then I won't force her. I'll let her tell me when she's ready and she trusts me enough.'_

**../**Gym**\..**

"Okay, class. I'll give you five minutes. Go to the change rooms and get changed. Do it quickly, alright?" the gym teacher instructed the students as a chorus of 'yes' and 'Yes, ma'am' were heard. _'Ugh, this sucks. Everyone knows how bad I am at sports… Who in the world created this subject?!'_ Sakuno thought as she dragged herself towards the changing rooms.

After five minutes, the students were now sitting in front of the gym teacher. The teacher stood in front of them doing a head count.

"Alright, seeing as all of you are here now, we will start with the Physical Fitness Pre Test." Groans could be heard from most of the students including Sakuno.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" the teacher said with a small smile. "Anyway, first up…"

_'Please don't let it be me! Please don't let it be me!'_ Sakuno chanted in her head desperately.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

_'Ugh, talk about the world going against you!'_ she thought as she stood up and went to Fujiwara-sensei. (A/N: Got tired of just plain 'gym teacher' so I made up a name for her. LOL)

"Okay, let's begin with the Standing Long Jump. Are you ready, Ryuzaki?" she asked. Sakuno just nodded her head, her head swarming with thoughts.

_'No! I will NEVER be ready!'_

_'If you believe in yourself, then, you can do anything!'_ A tiny voice exclaimed.

_'What? Who said that?'_

_'Just believe in yourself, Sakuno-sama. We will meet in due time.' _The voice said as it faded away. Sakuno's lips tugged up forming a small smile, but she was still pretty nervous. That's when she heard the voice again, _'From a girl who is scared to a girl who is confident: Character Change!'_

All of a sudden, Sakuno's eyes had a determined look in them as she looked in front of her. Her rubber bands were replaced with a different pair that had plastic, neon green tennis balls as a design on it. She bent her knees as she waited for her teachers signal.

"Okay, three, two, one, jump!" Sakuno pushed her legs full force as her body flew from the starting line to the middle. Sakuno landed and looked at the distance she jumped. "143 cm," Fujiwara-sensei read. "Not bad, Ryuzaki." Her teacher praised.

Sakuno smiled and almost jumped again but settled for a small 'thank you' instead and returned to where the rest of the students stayed. Many of them congratulated her and she smiled at them in return as she kept on thinking, _'Whose voice was that?'_

**../**After School**\..**

"What you did earlier at gym class was amazing, Sakuno!" exclaimed Amu as everyone laughed.

The group was once again staying at A-Burgers. The Guardians became fond of the place for some reason and decided to hang out here every afternoon after school.

"Oh, talking about gym class, I heard a voice before I jumped." Sakuno said seriously.

"Could it be your Shugo Chara?" Tadase wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe, when I was about to jump, it said something like, 'Character Change!'. And then I had a change of perso— What the?!" Sakuno exclaimed as she saw that her school bag was glowing.

"Your egg! It's about to hatch!" cried Kukai.

Sakuno fumbled to open her bag as she got out the glowing egg, letting it sit atop her two hands. It was the bright pink one adorned with many different balls. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide open, curious and excited to know what her Shugo Chara would look like, the other Guardians were, too.

Suddenly, the light became too bright for them that they had to shield their eyes. As the light faded away, the four of them slowly opened their eyes. They directed their vision towards Sakuno's hands as their eyes widened and Sakuno smiled the biggest smile she could muster.

* * *

A/N: **-**deep breath- So? How'd you guys like it? Awesome? Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me in a review so that I can immediately take action! Err, when I have the time that is... And, I know that Ryoma hasn't been making much of an appearance so, I'll do my best to feature him in my next chapter! So, help me out here you guys! The only reason I got to update is because I've been hogging my grandpa's laptop and kept it in my room so that whenever I feel like typing or when I have the time, I can easily type away! And, it's our rest day today since our foundation day just ended. :D Oh, another thing... YEAH!! We got third place in the competition for ballroom dancing! And! I can finally be a beta! Anyone out there needing help with their stories? I'm your gal! ;)

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:

Unsigned violent sister: Kukai-kun is a crossover character from Shugo Chara. :)

AnimeLvr, moonlover26, katrina, phoe2k

KNOWN REVIEWERS:

SnowCharms: Is this long enough for your liking? Trust me, I'm not good with long chapters! And, if you murder me, who'll continue the story? LOL! JK! Don't kill me!

sakurateodoro, nequam-tenshi, Funabisenu, FuijixSaku0709, FullmetalChrome, Hoku ala, Nina Natsu, Otakugal, TrAinXIII13, Ao Kudo, kataragirl11, seienryu,  
-fUjI-lAwLiEt-, cutiesakuno18, Kanata Saionji


End file.
